


You’ll always be my baby

by mr_miyagi



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bottom! Nolan Patrick, M/M, Male Birth, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Old Married Couple, Philadelphia Flyers, Pregnancy, male pregancy, men’s hockey, pregnant Nolan, teeks and pattycakes, top!Travis Konecny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_miyagi/pseuds/mr_miyagi
Summary: Three days have past since Rosie was supposed to be born. It’s eating Nolan up since that meant he had to deal with three more days of agony.-Or which Nolan has to deal with being alone in Travis and his shared apartment three days after his due date. While Travis is at the airport picking up his family.





	1. Everything gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I love them so much so why not write a shitty mpreg about them. Enjoy!

 

Three days had passed since Rosie was supposed to be born. It’s eating Nolan up inside because he had to deal with three more days of agony.

Of course Travis had to be at the airport picking up Nolan’s family that were staying here in the apartment.

 _It_ _feels_ _like_ _something_ _bad_ _is_ _gonna_ _happen_. _Fuck_ _what_ _if_ _the_ _baby_ _comes_ _and_ _no one won’t be here to help. I’m so fucked_. Nolan thought to himself

Nolan was snapped out of his thoughts from the loud buzzing that came from his phone. Teeks, flashed across Nolan’s iphone. He quickly answered the FaceTime not giving any shit about his appearance.

Travis’ stupid goofy smile and giggle had Nolan over the moon. He wanted nothing more then to have his warm arms hug him as tight, well not too tight since his baby bump was in the way.

“Dude I just wanted to call you now since it’s gonna get crazy when your family arrives. And I know you are most likely worrying about giving birth without me,” Travis rumbled

“But I can assure you, that everything will be alright. I’ll be back before you know it, actually I’m like 15 minutes away from the airport. I’ll pick them up then I’ll drop them off some hotel or some shit. So we can cuddle for a bit.”

Travis’ cheeks went hot with embarrassment, since he’s so in love with Nolan

But his little ramble left Nolan breathless. He couldn’t believe that he was not only pregnant with Travis’ baby, but he is also Travis Konecny’s boyfriend.

“Holy fuck I love you dude, maybe it’s the hormones talking,” Travis pretended to be hurt and Nolan gave him a eye roll. “It probably was the hormones talking.” Travis mocked him.

It was such a great moment full of love, peace, and gratitude.

Sadly fate had other plans.

Rosie kicked Nolan right in his bladder which led him to use the bathroom for second time this morning.

Before the brunette could explain himself, Travis said his goodbyes since he was pulling up to the airport. Nolan walked as fast as his body could, with the extra twenty pounds he gained from the growing baby. So it did take him a bit.

So when the warm liquid ran down his legs staining Travis’ navy blue sweatpants it didn’t come out as a surprise. He just sighed on his way to the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean up the so called urine on the hardwood floor. While he was walking back he feels even more liquid run down his legs. His eyes grew large in panic as the color escaped his face.

“Holy shit,” was all he managed to say “Fuck I uh need to tell Travis.” His voice as quiet as a whisper.

These are the times where Nolan was glad he lived in apartment with only one floor. There were not any stairs. So getting to the bedroom wasn’t that much of a hassle. He grabbed the hospital bag with tumbling hands. 

The second he took a breath to calm his nerves he speed dialed Travis to inform him what has happened. Travis picked up on the third ring which relieved Nolan, who’s in shock.

“What’s up dude?” Travis calmly said like he had no clue that Nolan is a fucking ticking time bomb.

“Uh-how f-far are y-yo-u?”

“Like fiveish minutes,” Travis cut him off not noticing Nolan’s stuttering.

“And your mom made us stop to go into a whole ass _wawa_ to buy some food. I’m in the car waiting with Aimee and Maddie. The traffic was fucking terrible. And since it took so long just to get to to the place. But then flight was delayed so it took even more time. I would like to go ho-“

“Travis for fuck’s sake shut up my water broke, well it’s still breaking it’s actually really disgusting.” Nolan gagged leaving Travis speechless.

The silence on the other line sort of made Nolan uncomfortable.

He wanted to yell out in annoyance from the liquid that was still running down his legs, he wanted to cry from the pain from the contractions, and he felt so uncomfortable as the baby kept shifting lower. It was all overwhelming.

Talk about a hectic morning


	2. You are having my baby, baby, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Breathe Pat,” Travis started “breath through your nose and out your mouth slowly.” Nolan threw his head against the pillows on the hospital bed. His energy was slowly leaving his body after each painful contraction. Travis was there through the whole thing being the most supportive boyfriend ever.  
> -  
> Or which Nolan is in labor and Travis is there by his side for it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how this shit goes. I suck at writing, so god knows what will happen. Remember that this is a mpreg and there is birth scenes in here so it may be graphic. This writing style is different then the chapter before this. Because I wrote this chapter a couple months ago. And for the first chapter I just wrote it recently. There also might be millions of spelling errors sorry!

“Breathe Pat,” Travis started “breathe through your nose and out your mouth slowly.” Nolan threw his head against the pillows on the hospital bed. His energy was slowly leaving his body after each painful contraction.

Travis is there by his side through the whole thing being the most supportive boyfriend ever. There were times where the younger forward would yell at shorter Canadian, out of pain. But overall Travis was just as excited as any other dad to be would be.

Nolan stopped being so cheerful after the 12th hour when he was still five centimeters.  
“It’s so hard god!” Nolan practically screamed while closing his eyes once again.  
“Look you have been in labor for almost 20 hours,” Travis paused letting the information sink in “so would it be best if you get a epidural? You can get some sleep or maybe walk around-well not really since you’ll be numb. But it could to speed thin-“ Nolan cut him off  
“Fuck it I need meds I cannot handle this anymore.” He slowly raised off the bed with the help of Travis of course. As Nolan was walking to the bathroom the dark haired boy pressed the nurse button. Patiently waiting for the nurse and Nolan to arrive.

Once Nolan sat on the edge of the bed facing the door a nurse popped in. She had long blond hair which was pulled back in a high ponytail. She seemed younger but still educated. The two hockey players shared looks to each other.  
“Hello my name is Gina, I’m here cause someone pressed the nurse botton. So what seems to be the issue?” She looked from Nolan to Travis waiting for a answer.  
“Uh if it’s possible I would like a epidural. Cause this shit hurts like hell.” Nolan complained while rubbing his aching stomach. Gina smiled at the two then answered the question  
“Yes we can give you a epidural, even though you are very far along in labor. But since you are a male you are more at risk for a miscarriage or a stillbirth. So we want to make sure everything is safe,  we will get it ready!” She walked away letting the new information sink in.

Nolan’s face went pale as if he saw a ghost. Million and millions of bad scenarios ran through his head. Travis sensed him worrying so he hugged him. The pregnant forward sobbed into his chest. The both of them were starting to worry, neither of them wanted something bad to happen.

They were both so prepared to the max. The countless baby clothes and toys were already filling up the large house. Nolan spent weeks researching the finest  furniture stores in all of Philadelphia, and Travis of course has to pick it up to build it.  
“Teeks what is something bad happens? I-I can’t live through that. What are we gonna do? I’m terrified Travis. How am I gonna tell my parents? They are so excited, they even flyied from Canada just to meet her! What are we gonna do?” Nolan let out all at once  
“Dude calm down, remember stress is not good for your or for the baby.” Travis gave the boy a minute to breathe

“Look I can’t promise you for sure that everything will be alright cause I don’t know what’s gonna happen. But all I know is, if something were to happen we will experience it together. We’ll be here for each other no matter what. Okay?” Nolan sat straight making eye contact with his boyfriend. The two held hands smiling.  
“You know it’s kind of funny how yo-“  
“Shut up Travis!” Nolan snapped. “I fucking hate this shit god!”  
“Don’t worry the nurse will be here soon, breathe dude.”

Travis rubbed his thigh as Nolan thought he truly didn’t deserve him. If Travis was in Nolan’s shoes he would have gave up a while ago.

The process of getting a epidural was terrifing, well for Travis only. Nolan could care less about getting stabbed in the spine with a large needle. All he cared about was giving birth. The pain was unbearable and uncomfortable.

Once he got the epidural he felt so loopy. Nolan couldn’t even keep his eyes open each blink was getting shorter and shorter.  
“Hey how about you lay in between my legs and try sleeping?” Travis told a already sleeping Nolan. The pregnant forward nodded and fell asleep in between Travis’s legs. Travis slowly began playing with Nolan long sweaty locks. As his boyfriend was asleep Travis went on his phone. So far Nolan has been asleep for almost two hours.

The room is mostly quiet besides the heart monitor. Which is  softly making sounds showing that Nolan and the baby’s heart rate is healthy. Nolan’s loud  snores were also heard in this room. Along with Travis’ little laughs from tapping on his phone.

Right now Travis was on the phone with Claude discussing all the things that already happened.  
“Yeah he’s asleep now,” Travis softly touched Nolan’s damp face as he explained to Claude.

“Well that’s good, he deserves all the rest he can get.” Claude told his teammate. Travis smiled when he heard Nolan’s little breaths.  
“Hey G I got to go i’m tired as shit.” Travis said as he yawned  
“Yeah I understand. Good luck fellas. Make sure you teach them to stake haha.” The two fathers laughed.  
“Haha real funny I will. Bye Claude.”  
“Yeah see you.” Once the call ended he put the phone back on the table, and closed his eyes. Then Nolan started shaking. At first it didn’t wake Nolan straight away. But it was enough to make him uncomfortable.

“Nolan do you need another blanket?” He nodded not wanting to talk. The nurse in blue strubs gave Nolan two more blankets. But the shaking didn’t stop, thankfully it didn’t get worse.  
“T-t-tk-k.” Nolan’s mouth quivering

“ca-call t-t-he nurs-e.” Travis rubbed Nolan’s back as he pressed the nurse button.  
“They will be here soon just breathe.” He reassured Nolan who had his eyes closed. The same nurse walked in this time with a clipboard and gloves.

“What seems to be the problem?”  
“Uh my boyfriend here won’t stop shaking. But he’s not cold so we are just worried.” She frowned her brows and wrote something on the clipboard.  
“Okay so this shaking is caused because he got epidural.”

Travis made a ‘oh’ face and looked down at Nolan who was still shaking.  
“Yeah I mean we can give him some gas to help slow down the shaking. Would you like us to?” She looked straight down at Nolan. He nodded squeezing Travis’ hand. Gina smiled and walked away.

The gas was given to Nolan as his family walked in. Travis knocked out on the couch near the window. Nolan of course wanted Travis to stay awake and not leave him alone. So now he’s stuck with his Mom, Dad, and two sisters.

His mom helped him by rubbing his back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. His dad sat on a chair next to Travis. One sister was rubbing his feet and another one was sleeping on a plastic chair next to the door. Nolan tried his best to inhale and exhale the gas that’s slowly helping him. But it just wasn’t working.

The pain came back this time it was 10x worse. Each time the painful cramp ‘stabbed’ him he felt the head lower and lower. Now it felt like he was sitting on her.  
“Ma I think it’s time, I can feel the head under me.” Nolan complained  
“Okay sweetie I’ll call the nurse. Steve wake up Travis.”

Everything else happened so fast. One second Nolan was getting pushed into a new room. Then another second Nolan got instructed to push. Another second Travis helped by holding one of Nolan’s sweaty legs back. His mom Carrie held the other leg while Travis’ mom Terri filmed the whole thing on Travis’ side.

“9-10! Okay pause and breathe.” Nolan smiled as he continued to push which made some of the head come out. Everyone wasn’t surprised when he continued to push even more.  
“Good one Nolan!” The nurse cheered him on. Travis planted a kiss on Nolan’s sweating temple.  
“Good one bro keep it going.” Those words made Nolan push even harder but nothing was changing.

“Ugh how much longer?” He threw his head on the mountain of pillows. Carrie pusher some hair back into this messy locks. She gave a sympathetic look down at her son.  
“Just a little longer come on think of your baby Nolie eh?” He nodded and looked up at Travis.  
‘ _My_ _God_ _this_ _looks_ _like_ _it_ _hurts_ , _how_ _is_ _he_ _still_ _going?_ ’ Travis thought to himself as his boyfriend stared at him, in pain.  
“Yeah come on Patty you got it! Let little Rosie come out to the world.” Those words made Nolan bare down and push with all his might. After several pushes like that nothing seemed to change.

At this point Nolan had a breathing mask on since his lungs couldn’t keep up. All of the staff were beginning to worry for Nolan and Rosie’s heath.  
“-10! Okay let’s try something else to force this little one to get out!” One nurse requested. All the people in the room looked at Nolan who was sweating buckets.

His iconic ‘rosy cheeks’ were so pink it seemed like he was wearing blush. Carrie and Travis has to help Nolan to get in a squatting position. The breathing mask was off after many complaints from Travis. Nolan had his head in Travis’ chest while Travis had his hands under the sweaty boy’s armpits. Terri was still filming.

“Okay now keep doing what you were doing earlier. I’ll count till 10 as you push alright?” Nolan squeezed Travis’ shoulders indicating that he is ready. Travis smiled and mouthed ‘he’s ready’. Once again he pushed and pushed but nothing was progressing. All the staff was starting to worry since Nolan couldn’t go on anymore.  
“Travis my ass is on fucking fire.” A small smile formed on Nolan’s lips as the whole room laughed. Nolan pushed really hard with all the energy he had left.

Travis rubbed his back trying his best to smooth his boyfriend.  
“Okay that’s amazing Nolan! But I need you to push very slowly and pant. Can you do that for me?” The same doctor told Nolan.  
“H-how much lon-longer?” Nolan’s voice is barely a whisper it’s more raspy. Carrie smiles down at her son and then looked at Travis who was crying his eyes out.  
“It’s almost done hun, I promise.” Nolan smiled when he felt a soft kiss on his sweaty head from his mom and from Travis.

“Oh my god yes,” was the words that came out of Travis’ mouth when the doctor asked if he would like to deliver the rest of the baby.

“Wow keep going Nolan she’s right there god.” Nolan laughed into his Mother’s shirt. Nolan let out one last scream then he heard higher pitched cries. Some nurses helped Nolan turn on his back and others put blankets on his chest and the floor. The bloody baby started to calm down once she was in her mother’s arms. Once Travis cut the cord for the baby which cause her to cry a little. The baby girl was taken to her cleaned up so Nolan could deliver the placenta.

The baby was back in Nolan’s arms happily sleeping. This is the happiest Travis have ever saw Nolan.  
“She’s so adorable,” Nolan started to say  
“Yes she is.” Travis agreed with him. The two parents smiled at each other. Thankful for the little miracle they made together.

The three diffed off sleeping all together in the fairly large hospital bed. They were one happy family their adventures together have just started.  


**Bonus**  
“And what do we have here?” Gina the nurse asked “What’s this little one name hum?”  
“Rosie Patrick-Konecny .” Nolan said while his eyes were closed. Travis looked down at the pink bundle.

Gina walked out the room and Carrie and Terri followed after.  
“Nolan how about you get some sleep before the team gets here?” Travis suggested  
“Aren’t they supposed to come now?” Nolan asked looking at his phone screen.  
“Yeah they said they were coming around 8 or 9am.” He nodded and continued to rub Rosie’s cheeks. The baby giggled causing her parents to fall more in love with her.

Travis closed his eyes and put his head on Nolan’s shoulder. Breathing in his sent, which smelled like he always did after practice or a hockey game.  
“I fucking stink,” Nolan said into his boyfriend’s ear almost like he could hear Travis’ thoughts.   
Travis smiles at his humor.  
“Then I’ll help you take a shower?” As much as Nolan wanted to say no since he was perfectly capable of doing it on his own. But he gave in since Travis was smiling and giving his puppy eyes.  
“Fine but first put her in her cot and help me up.” Travis did as told helping his boyfriend get up to walk to the bathroom that’s in the same room. 

As Travis helped Nolan get into the large shower, then Rosie began to cry. 

“Can I have a rain check on that shower?” Travis joked over Rosie’s cries.

”Yes you can have a rain cheak Tk, but go cheak on Ro.” Nolan already started to give her nicknames just minutes after her arrival. 

To say it felt good is a understatement, it felt fantastic. Nolan hasn’t taken bath since he went into the early stages of labor. And that was forty-eight hours ago.  

While Nolan was in the shower washing himself Travis had to be left alone with Rosie, which is fantastic.  
“Hey baby girl calm down, Momma is in the bath.” Travis communicated with her like she would understand. Her face got red as her lips puffed up indicating that she’s ready to eat something.  
“Aw you’re hungry eh?” As on cue she cried some more.  
“Or is your diaper full? Come on Rosie tell me what’s wrong.” She cried some more not getting what Travis was saying.  
“Okay okay let’s go see Mommy.” Travis finally gave in walking into the larger bathroom.

As soon as Nolan saw Rosie he immediately stopped rubbing his hair with conditioner.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Nolan asked over her cries  
“It seems as if someone’s ready for breakfast.” Travis answered. As much as Nolan wanted to feed his daughter as the milk she ever wanted. But his milk hasn’t came in yet. Gina told him that it might take a little bit of time for it to come in. This worried Nolan because he couldn’t give everything his daughter needs.  
“Okay uh let me finish my hair and then I’ll quickly throw on some boxers. Fuck get her a pacifier.” Travis did as told.

“Oh it looks a if someone’s a little hungry.” Gina stated looking down at the newborn sticking on Nolan’s nipple at lightning speed.  
“Yep she definitely gets that from Travis.” Nolan jokes still looking down at Rosie stucking away. The room laughed leaving Travis with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

Later that night Claude and some of the other guys slipped in the hospital room to see Travis and Nolan sleeping together on the hospital bed with Rosie on Nolan’s chest. She wore a white onesie with the _Flyers_ logo all over   
“Let’s go guys.” Claude said and the team went back home to leave the band new family alone. 

From this moment on Travis and Nolan understood that their lives have changed for the better. To say that Rosie was unplanned would be true but she was never unwanted.

She single handily made her parent’s relationship way better. Other teams saw this and decided to come out. Some talked about their sexuality, gender, reationships, and families. 

No Travis and Nolan didn’t made the NHL be more open about the LGBT+  Community. They helped players be who they are supposed to be. Tyler Segiun and Jamie Benn gave shoutouts to the _Flyers_ since they had a LGBT family. And because they were in a relationship as well. 

Rosie grew up to be a fine and respectful women. She understands that she came from a unique family. She knows that homophobia still affects not only her family but her friends as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this sucks I’m sorry. The ending is werid and idk why I wrote that. But oof. For now this book will be completed because i’m debating on making a separate book on just Rosie. Or if I should just fuck it and leave it. Oof make sure to comment! Kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that this sucked so much. But thanks for reading! I love you 3000


End file.
